


Noxious

by c11to



Series: Swapped Fates [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, M/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, add more tags as I go, dont wrry i'll help u in tht, multiple aus in one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c11to/pseuds/c11to
Summary: The only difference this time around, Kurusu didn’t expect to find himself holding the gun.





	Noxious

**Author's Note:**

> \\\ - line break  
> || - memory  
> ?? - unknown
> 
> apologies in advance for any mistakes!!

Kurusu wakes up with a jolt.

His hands were clammy, cold sweat trickling down his face and neck as he felt his heart beat faster every time he took a deep breath. The soft pyjamas he wore suddenly felt tight, sticking to his sweat-covered skin. It felt constricting, wanting to rip it off out of impulse, but knew he’d regret it. Gripping the front of his shirt, he tried to calm down, eyes blinking rapidly as he tried not to cry. He then started counting.

Kurusu felt himself calm down a bit, though his breathing was still a bit laboured, it was still an improvement from how he felt a few seconds ago. He then though; What happened? Why did he suddenly wake up in a panicked state?

He tried to recall what happened prior to his awakening when he realized he couldn’t. He racked his brain, trying to figure out something- anything to make him remember. He looked around, locating his phone on top of a nightstand to check the date and time. Maybe that’ll help jolt his memory even by a bit. Clicking his phone open, he blinked when the date flashed.

April nine. Eight in the morning.

Something off pulled in his gut, telling him that this wasn’t right. What it was? He didn’t exactly know.

Grabbing his glasses that laid beside his phone, he puts them on to clearly see where he was. It was a plain room, barren of decoratives, only having the basic necessities like a cabinet and a desk to give character. He frowned, at least he’s in a familiar place, but still felt off.

Like maybe he wasn’t supposed to be here? Even if it was his room.

He got up, feeling the cool tiles of the floor jolting him a bit out of sleep. Making his way to the window, he pulled the curtains open, leaning over the desk to see where he was or have some sort of location. 

Kurusu sighed, confirming that he was, indeed, back in his apartment safe and not in Le Blanc. He closed the curtain, turning back to room and taking it in. The silence was cut off by a sudden alarm blaring from his phone. Jogging towards the bed, he promptly turned it off.

A beat.

“Oh.” He paused, retracking back on his thinking. 

Le Blanc? 

Suddenly a flash of Le Blanc’s attic appeared, only to fade back into his own room. Something akin to when he was in safe rooms in palaces. 

Kurusu stumbled, holding his head in confusion as to why he even thought about the cafe. He’s never been in there as far as he could remember, but a coworker of his has brought it up in conversation. He sighed, shaking his head before turning to his wardrobe.

No time to waste on trivial matters, he’ll figure things out after his meeting with Shido.

\\\

“I expect the shutdown to commence tomorrow afternoon.” Was Shido’s order, shuffling through some papers on his desk “Do I make myself clear?”

Yes, clear as glass.

“Of course, sir.” Kurusu wanted to reel at the sound of his voice. It was pleasant, by all means. However, it was something that he wasn’t accustomed to even with years of practice. “I’ll have the report by the end of the week.”

“Good. Make sure to give me the soft copy.” 

He bowed respectfully, thought it was really tempting to head-butt the man on his shiny bald head, but decided against it. As he was about to leave, Shido spoke again, this time, he felt shivers down his spine. 

“Do not forgot who gave you this position, Kurusu.”

And with that, Kurusu left the office.

Kurusu fell back on the door, sudden weight bringing him down as he felt the door shut. He groaned lightly, trying not to let his discomfort be heard through. Although Shido was his boss (and unfortunately, his father), he couldn’t do much in his position. 

He brings out his phone that’s been incessent with its’ ringing, only for the annoyance to ebb away.

 **Message**  
 ** _Sae Niijima:_** _Are you done with your meeting? I would like to see you later tonight to discuss about a case on our hands._

He chuckles softly, sending another message away confirming their meeting. For now, he’ll walk around to ease his troubled heart. Besides, he also had time to think about that unease he felt earlier in the morning. 

\\\

He found himself in the Underground Mall in Shibuya, where the people made made excellent white noise for his messy thoughts. If it had been quiet, it would’ve felt that his words were echoing loudly. Kurusu supposed he should’ve worn something more discreet than his usual beige coat, due to its contrast against the dark hues of the crowd. 

Basically fangirls found him because of his trademark coat which is…

Irritating to say the least.

He has, of course, basked in the popularity he had when he first started. He loved the attention given, and how people’s opinion changed just by his words. However, that came with the price of being recognized wherever he went. So he’s being interrupted for pictures, or a signature to boast about meeting the Student Detective, Akira Kurusu.

Oh, how he wished he was smarter than this.

Which he is, but-

Whatever.

He shook his head, getting back to his original thoughts of today. Why did he imagine Le Blanc? Was that even Le Blanc in the first place? If so, how was it so vivid as if he’s been there so many times?

He remembered how the attic (how he knew it was the attic, he didn’t know) was clean of supplies, a room fit to stay in. How simple the bedding was, how barren of decoratives, sans the potted plant beside the shelves, the old T.V. just beside the couch, and a desk filled with questionable tools a teenager would have. 

Kurusu knew every bit of detail the room had. He also remembered a cat with bright blue eyes, though he didn’t remember a name. He knew the cafe owner was named Sojiro Sakura, and he had a daughter named Futaba Sakura.

Though, he didn’t know why he knew it. He just. Did?

While walking, he passed by Rafflesia, the floral fragrance gracing him a warm welcome. He was drawn into it, the girl manning the stall gave a greeting.

“Good morning! May I help you?”

“Ah- well.” He stuttered, trying to think of something quickly. “Maybe… Pink Camellias?”

“I think we have those in stock.” The girl thought loudly, looking back before facing him again. “I’ll go check!”

He sighed, not really knowing (yet again), why he ordered Camellias specifically. It was a pull, he guessed. The flowers were beautiful, yes, but he didn’t really know what they meant.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through his head. A figure of someone familiar flashed through his mind before disappearing in red. He clutched his head, trying to get his bearings when the girl came back to him.

“Sir?” She asked, holding a bunch of flowers in her hands. “Are… are you okay?”

“Yes.” He replied quickly, waving a dismissive hand in the air. “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“Oh. Well, we have Camellias just enough for a bouquet would you like to purchase them?”

A beat.

“Yeah, I’ll take them.”

\\\ 

Kurusu would be lying if he said that his social skills were through the roof. Despite his occasional showings on T.V. his hands were always clammy, and the anxiety never failed to put butterflies in his stomach.

Which is odd, considering that he’s never really met this girl in the first place.

She had struck him once the flash of blonde hair passed his peripheral vision. The red leggings also caught his eye. All in all, she was rather loud, but contained so. She was pretty, yes, but it seemed that she didn’t really all care how people stared, and ogled at her.

Nor did she really think that he would approach her so suddenly. 

“Excuse… me?”

She turned around, her blue eyes widening as she placed the dress she was holding down. 

“Can I help you?”

Well, he didn’t really think he’d get this far.

“My apologies, you just seem troubled.” He vaguely made a gesture with his hands. “And you seemed familiar, I had to double-check.”

The girl seemed taken aback, looking around in confusion.

“You’re… the student detective that’s popular right now, aren’t you?”

That took him off-guard.

“Yes. I should say I’m surprised, but I’m not.” He chuckles, the girl smiling softly as well. “Um, if I were to be so bold- may I ask what’s bothering you?”  
The girl’s smile fell off, only to be forced back on.

“Oh, um. It’s just school! The assignments they’re giving us just pile up sometimes.” Her monotonous acting gave it away, but she continued. “I’m glad you asked, really it’s greatly appreciated, but I’m-”

“Ann Takamaki, right?”

The girl paused, her act dropping.

“How-.”

Kurusu didn’t know either. He wasn’t sure how he knew her full name, but he did know he needed to think up an excuse.

“I know what Kamoshida is doing to your school.” He saw Ann visibly freeze up by his name, her grip on her arm tightened slightly. “I was curious about the rumours, so I decided to look more into the situation. It turned out he was both abusing and harassing his own volleyball team. As well as harassing other female students- including yourself.”

Ann stared at him for a good minute before tugging his sleeve, pulling him to follow her.

“I see. If you’re good as they say, then help me here. I’m not supposed to trust strangers, but you’ll be a lucky chance.”

With that, they were off.

They found themselves in a small back alley, a few hidden shops here and there. Kurusu almost did a double take when he spotted a velvet door, and a small girl playing with her clipboard. The girl didn’t seem to notice the two of them, so he didn’t pay heed to whatever that may have been.

“I didn’t think you’d believe rumours, Kurusu-san.” Ann commented once they stopped. “But I guess if it’s a case, you’d be interested, huh?”

“That’s one way to think of it.”

There was a small pause before Ann spoke up again.

“Flowers, huh?”

“Huh?”

“The ones you’re holding.”

She pointed at the pink bouquet that Kurusu held on.

“Is that from someone?”

“Oh- no. I bought them for myself.” He gave an awkward chuckle, scratching his nape.

“For yourself? That’s kinda…” Ann made a face, trying to find the words. “Sad? Not in that sense! Just the meaning for them!”

“You know the meaning?”

“Oh yeah.” She shrugged, looking off to the side. “I read a book about flowers once, some meanings stuck to me. Longing, right?”

Longing. 

He paused, something trying to resurface in his mind, but can’t. Perhaps it was the questions of what did he long for?

To be free? Or maybe he was longing for _someone_? 

“I think so, I myself am not familiar with the floral language.”

“That’s a shame. I can lend you a book if ever.”

“You say that we’re going to meet like this again, Takamaki-san.” Kurusu looked up at her, a questioning gaze on his face.

Realization dawned on Ann, gasping when she noticed her words.

“Oh! Uhm- I didn’t mean it like that? Or I guess I could?” She fumbled. “I mean, do you want to? I know we just met and all, but you’re a pretty chill guy and I don’t mind talking like this again.”

“Sure, I don’t mind.” He chuckled, earning a light smack on his arm.

“Damnit, don’t make me flustered over this!”

“Sorry.”

She chuckled lightly, playing with the ends of her hair. They stood there for a bit, not knowing how to advance the conversation. Ann seemingly reluctant to speak.

“Sorry I dragged you all this way only to not say anything about the case.”

“It’s okay.” Kurusu waves a dismissive hand. “Take your time. The case with Kamoshida isn’t quite a light one in retrospect.”

“How much do you know, anyways?”

Kurusu played his suitcase down and looked at her with a skeptical look. 

“Enough to know who his victims are, and what that teacher has done to them.”

Ann regarded him with the same look, hands coming to rest on her hip.

“And you haven’t done anything?”

“What of the police were to do if people came and defended the man?” Kurusu replied, “Plus, there is no solid evidence of him doing such acts.”

“But the wounds?”

“He could easily deny it. You, out of all people should know this, Takamaki-san.”

Ann sighs, nodding shallowly. 

“Then… tell me, what am I supposed to do, now?” She looked up, eyes hard with determination.

“Wait.”

“What?”

Even Kurusu didn’t know what he meant, but the words seem to flow faster than he thought of it.

“Just wait.” He shrugged then fixed his glasses. “Someone will come, and help you.”

“For… for how long?”

“I’m not sure, Takamaki-san.” He looked down, the confident demeanour falling. “Perhaps a week if you’re lucky. I, myself do not remember the exact date.”

_What does that mean?_

Ann stared at him, and bit her lip. Her hands clenched into tense fists before nodding.

“I’ll believe you.” She said, getting ready to leave. Ann then added jokingly, “But if nothing happens, I’ll sue.”

Suddenly a loud ringing went off in Kurusu’s ears, making him cover them immediately. Ann was already by his side, hand on his back. However, her calls of desperation fell onto deaf ears.

_Damn brat… I’ll sue!_

The ringing stopped slowly, churning back into white noise as Kurusu opened his eyes. The first thing he was was Ann, a concerned look on her face.

“Are you okay?”

“I don’t- I don’t know.” He shook his head, but stood up. “Thank you though, for that.”

“No problem.” She sighed in relief, before irritation took over. “Don’t do that again! I was worried, you know!”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” She shook her head, the both of them heading out. “Well, I’ll follow what you said for now.”

“Good luck, Takamaki-san. Suzui-san will need you.”

Kurusu was already out the alley when Ann called out to him again.

What he didn’t expect was the sound of glass shattering, and a small voice calling out to him.

_I am thou…_

What?

_Thou art I._

This… isn’t supposed to happen.

_...With the birth of the Lovers Persona, I have obtained the winds of revenge that shall lead to either your freedom or your oppression and new power._

That most definitely was not supposed to happen.

He shook his head, though the voice was familiar to him, he didn’t know who it belonged to. Kurusu took out his phone, seeing the time to meet up with Sae was coming to a close. He might as well get there early if he didn’t want to be scolded at.

\\\

The grand staircase of the prosecutor’s building never ceased to amaze him. It reminded him of Titanic almost, and wondered; Would these grand stairs be saved if water were to rise? His thoughts were cut off when he heard heels clicking the sleek floor.

“Niijima-san.” He called out, seeing the woman coming down the stairs. “You called me out so suddenly, is it that important?”

He didn’t receive a reply, but a curt nod would do. 

“Would… you like to have sushi to discuss this?”

“Conveyor-belt only.”

“Of course.”

Once they arrived, they sat by the edge of the belt, picking up sushi as it passed by their side. 

“Is this about the mental shutdowns?” Kurusu started off, dipping his sushi in the sauce and taking the entire thing in his mouth before looking to his side. Sae picked at her food for a bit, tapping the table with obvious anxiety.

“Yes, it’s no surprise there.” She finally answered, worry overcame her face. “We still don’t have a plausible reason as to why these people suffer a mental shutdown when there wasn’t anything wrong with the days prior to the accident. We’ve looked through their files to check if it was an illness of some sorts, but nothing showed up that related to it.”

“I’ve read that in the files. But I want to know what’s on your mind, Niijima-san? What did you need me here for?”

“I want to know if you think these shutdowns was caused by _someone_ , rather than _something_.” Sae urged, finally taking a bite, then continuing on where she left off. “That someone is _making_ them have a mental shut down for whatever selfish reasoning they have. What do you think?”

Kurusu could only tense up slightly, hopefully Sae didn’t notice.

“Well…” He hoped a miraculous transition would end his speech here, but it seems that this isn’t a story, this is his life. Which he has to live in. Wonderful. “It’s plausible enough to think that someone is causing the accidents. But if that was the case, we’d need to know who, how, and why they’re doing it in the first place. They’ve caused casualties that took the lives of innocent people, what are they gaining from this? A scandal with the head? To eliminate potential rivals? Maybe they’re doing this for their own sick pleasure. The possibilities are endless, Niijima-san.”

“Not to mention we need to know how they’re doing this in the first place.” He continued after taking a sip from his iced tea. “Are they mentally torturing them? Hypnosis? Perhaps they’re going directly inside the victim’s mind and stealing their desire to do anything and rendering them as a mindless puppet unable to do anything anymore.”

Sae seemed to be in deep thought, taking everything he’s said into account. Whenever she was about to say something, she shut her mouth again, taking up a piece of sushi instead. Kurusu was worried he might’ve scared her about the idea, or might’ve thought that _he_ was the culprit (then again, she wouldn’t be wrong.), but he couldn’t afford being caught _so damn soon._

She then spoke again.

Kurusu faintly heard the little girl’s voice in the background, indicating another link? He guesses. He was able to catch a level up of some sorts, but didn’t think any of it before giving Sae his undivided attention for now.

\\\

The time he gets back home was around 10. He placed the bouquet of flowers, thankful that Sae didn’t even question them, and threw his suitcase beside the coffee table. Sighing in exhaustion, he flopped on the couch with his head on the headrest. He didn’t know why he felt this tired when all he’s done was talk to people.

Kurusu hears his phone ding, groaning because he knew what that notification meant. Not even glancing at his phone, he pushed himself off the couch, uncaring that his arm got hit by the coffee table. It did earn himself another groan, which was a bonus.

He smacked a hand on the coffee table, forcing himself up, and glaring at the ever so gleaming silver suitcase thing he never got the name off just bought impulsively. Was it a briefcase? A metal briefcase. Seemed more aluminium to him. Aluminium briefcase.

He pouts, banging his head on the table to rid of the idiotic train of thought. He groaned again, finally picking up the phone that was left on said banged table.  
REMINDER: Set for 11:00 AM – Prep.  
REMINDER: Set for 11:30 AM – Go to the palace as scheduled. Forged papers, and public apology scheduled for both victims. The usual will tell when.

He wants to laugh that he actually had the audacity to write victims, and not targets. But, hey, whatever works for him, he’ll roll with it. Though, he was curious about the forged papers. Groaning loudly once more, he finally got up, twisting his form to crack his back before walking over his laptop.   
He stared blankly at the login screen, a bar indicating it needed a password.

“Oh fuck…” 

Typing the first thing he usually typed as a password, he got an error. For the times he sighed, and failed, he probably had a sore throat from all of it. Deciding to actually “Fuck it.” He types in a name without thought, and surprise, it got him in.

Kurusu perks up, eyes widening in shock. Since, you know, he didn’t expect that goroakechi would be his damn password. Though, it did make him stop on his tracks.

Who was Goro Akechi, and how did he know him? He racked his brain for some answers, but couldn’t find anything except a red silhouette of someone vaguely familiar. He sighed, perhaps he’ll think about this the next time.

Shaking his head, he clicked his mailbox, finding one new mail which was anonymous. He wished he was kidding when it literally says anonymous@gmail.com, like wow, can’t get more anonymous than that.

 **To** : Kurusu, Akira (*******, ***)  
 **Subject:** Needed  
 _Good evening, Kurusu-kun. Inside this email holds the papers needed for the transfer of wealth, power, and whatever else is needed. Inside is also an apology from Kaomeda, Hina, as well as Fukamachi, Aska. Do double check if the names, and items wanted are included.  
My regards._

_[Images attached]  
[PDF. files attached]_

Kurusu scoffed, clicking on the files given, and double checking. He felt disgusted by how much the Shido was asking from two rivals. Not only warranting a bullshit apology for “going against” the man, but to take their company, as well as take… well, everything else. 

Though, he was curious about the censored dots asterisks symbols just beside his own name. Blinking, he counts the dots, feeling his gut drop down to his feet when it matched the same number of a name he thought of.

That, or perhaps he was just paranoid. Because there’s no way an anonymous person would know that name if even perhaps Shido didn’t know of it. The politician didn’t even mention that name even when they were alone together, so it’s safe to assume he didn’t.  
But what if he did?

That’s irrelevant right now.

He flicks on the conveniently placed printer beside his laptop, and gets to printing the files. Watching the paper get eaten by the machine, then spat out with black text as well as a forged signature by the end. 

His phone rang once more, indicating his alarm to departure to the Palace.

\\\  
Kurusu feels the usual nauseous feel of the nav engulfing him. The spirals of red and black always made him dizzy, but closing his eyes during the transition always made it easier on him.  
When he opened them, he finds himself in a grand mall. The mall was absolutely bustling with people. Some running to shops, others just casually strolling around with their friends, taking selfies, sharing food, or merely chatting. There were salespeople trying to lure him in their shops, some were offering free samples of their products, and some looked bored.

Didn’t really help that Kurusu’s black mask was drawing attention to him, as his heels clicked the floor. People turned to stop, and ogle, though he was unbothered by the attention. He tried finding where the heart of the treasure was. He kept walking, when he finally spotted a shadow just nearby a staff’s lounge.

Sneaking up behind the shadow, he ripped of the mask, letting the guard’s form melt until it formed it’s true shadow self. Not giving it a chance to form fully, he sticks his dagger right in the middle, then pulls, ripping the shadow in two, before making his way inside.

He feels the surge of power once he passed through the doors. Getting his Persona ready, he grins, ready to strike.

\\\

The shadow fell on their side, looking up at the persona user who loomed over them. They shuddered, knowing the consequences of what’ll happen afterwards. Well, since they didn’t have an ounce of dignity left seeing as they’re about to die, might as well try and plead for its life.

“Please let me live!” It screeched, breathing heavily as it felt itself weaken. They noticed Kurusu stopping on his tracks.

“Are you begging?” He grinned, taking his gun out and cocking it. The shadow felt a shiver run down it’s spine. It was over. 

Kurusu sauntered over, kicking the shadow on its stomach, placing the heel of his boot on its back. The shadow looked up, fear in its eyes. The gun pointed at them as it glinted in the dark railway, the light giving off an eerie feeling. And while shadows roamed this area, it didn’t mean that they didn’t get scared.

_“Then get on your knees and plead with the devil.”_

BANG!

The loud ringing echoed through the empty security room, as the shadow dissipated in ashy smoke. He tilted his head in though once the ordeal was over- shadows could speak, huh? Uptil now all he thought of them were nuisance that kept him away from his goal. Turning off the security system, he leaves the room only to be greeted by another security shadow. Jumping on the shadow’s shoulders, he ripped the mask off. The bulky shadow turning into another form.

“You dare trespass Sir Hina’s territory!” It screeched, running up to Kurusu.

“Not my problem.” He mutters, summoning Loki once more.

\\\

The shadow fell on its knees, form hunched over as a gun was pointed at it.

“Please,” The shadow begged, voice low and pleading. “Let me live.”

Kurusu thought back to the other shadow that begged, wondering if he could use them instead of killing them. An idea conjured up as he gave it a shot.  
“Join my cause then. Can you do that?”

The shadow perked up, hope present in their eyes once they heard they were given a second chance. It suddenly sprung up, giving a small speech who they truly were and a small _I am thou… thou art I!_ echoed through the otherwise empty hallway. The shadow morphed into the black mask and disappeared, becoming one with his soul.

Kurusu honestly both didn’t and did expect that to work so well and didn’t think he had the ability to store multiple personas. It excited him, knowing that he had the power to create links as well as store other personas into his heart.

He grinned widely at the thought.

“Let’s wreak havoc then.”

It took awhile for him to finally get halfway through the Palace. Finding his (how many)th safe room, Kurusu banged the door open. He shut the door, and leaned against it. He felt exhausted, his gun almost out of bullets, and he could feel his Persona(s) drained from how much he’s used all of them. 

He took a breath, and stood back up, making sure everything was in place. He looked outside the door, making sure no one was patrolling and booked it back to the entrance.

\\\

As he was about to leave the Palace, he sees a glowing velvet door not too far from the entrance. He stops, eyeing the familiar girl from before- or perhaps it was a different one? Their hairstyles were slightly different, and the eyepatch was on the other side. He slowly approached the door, the girl recognizing him immediately.

“Hello, guest.” She said, her voice calm. “It’s been a long time since you’ve approached.”

Oh?

“Has… has it, now?

“Technically, two years to be exact.”

Odd. He doesn’t remember this.

“You don’t remember… do you?” The girl tilted her head, though her features remain blank as ever. “That’s okay. It’s been a while, but your progress did not meet degression ever since.”  
“I see.” He replies, looking around distractedly. “Can I… still come in?”

“Of course.”

The girl flipped through her clipboard, the door opening automatically as he walked inside.

Court.

Was the first thing he thought of when he saw the room’s exterior. It was velvet in all hues, sans the large podium that starked black against the blue. It looked like a courtroom he’s been inside of several occasions, and a man with a long nose sat behind the podium.

The man banged the gavel, and two girls appeared right before them. 

“Trickster,” The man called, his smile wide, and voice deep. “It has been a while.”

“You have not come by for years, but it is reassuring that you have finally come to use your wilde card abilities.” He continued. “It seems you no longer remember me, but that is fine. I am Igor, welcome to my Velvet Room.”

Once he spoke his name, a sharp pain went through Kurusu’s head once more. Flashes of a prison cell and Igor, plus the two girls that just appeared went through his mind like a film. He groaned, getting his footing back when he heard Igor chuckle deeply.

“At the very least you remember a timeline that has long passed.”

“Timeline?” He repeats, the word almost foreign on his tongue.

“Caroline, Justine, do explain.”

The two girls nodded, facing Kurusu. The left girl introduces herself as Caroline, the right, Justine.

“You’re lucky, guest.” Caroline huffed, baton hitting her left palm. “You see, this isn’t the first time you’ve been here. Or at least, in the role you’re in.”

“In fact, you’ve been repeating the same life at least four times.” Justine supplies, looking over her clipboard for something. “This will be your fifth.

Fifth? 

“Basically you died and revived again, and again.” Caroline called, noticing his confusion. “Think of it like a game, and April nine is your save point.”

Ah.

That… sort of explained his memory surge in some way. But why were the circumstances different between now, and his memories? As if reading his mind, Igor spoke again.

“For you to understand your confusion, you must first remember someone who will be important to your path of justice.” He answered, though cryptic as it may be, it did remind him of a name. “Your bonds are what makes your power stronger, I’m glad you have finally created these Social Links to strengthen them.”

So that’s what that quote meant. The Insert Tarot Here Persona quote. He’d ask about the little girl’s voice, but he looked down at the twins. He guessed it was one of them if not both since they did sound a bit similar.

“Until then, this is where we must part. I will call you again, and allow you access of tools needed. Igor waved, before banging the gavel again. “Farewell.”

Blue surrounded him as he blinked, and he was outside the victim’s Palace. He looked around in a daze, noticing a couple passing by him. Well, hopefully he wasn’t seen randomly appearing out of nowhere. For now, he had other matters to attend to.

Like why did he remember a jail cell, instead of the courtroom?

\\\

The next day came by faster than expected, though he had a bit of free time today. On his way to Kosei, he gets bumped into a tall boy who seemed to be sulking and wasn’t really paying attention to where he was looking.

“Oh! My apologies, I was- Kurusu-san.” The boy stops his apology when he noticed who he had bumped into. “It is rather rare of you to attend to your studies.”

No surprise there.

“Good morning to you too, Kitagawa-san.” Kurusu’s lips stretched to a thin smile, a small twinge of annoyance sparked for no reason. “I merely had the time to finally go. How goes you with your sensei?”

“It had been going well, yes.” Liar. He can clearly see that the artist was mildly suffering due to an event coming up. His even skinnier figure and paint underneath his nails back him up on it. He was no stranger to the rumour of Madarame’s abuse. “There is an upcoming exhibit next month if you are interested in viewing the arts. That is, if you have the time to go.” 

“I’ll find the time to do so.” Waving a dismissive hand in the air, the duo entered the school grounds and enter the hallways. It was a bit surprising to find himself conversing with the artist with such ease. Were they friends of some sorts?

“You have yet to tell me your answer to my request.” Yusuke’s voice snaps him out of his trance, the detective looked up, confusion written on his face while the taller of the two reiterated. “My request to paint you, of course.”

“Oh, uh…” Kurusu clears his throat, unsure of how to approach this. “It honestly depends what kind of painting it is, Kitagawa-san. Maybe if I had an idea, I’d be more willing to clear a day for it?”  
The artist clapped his hands, ignoring the surprised glances from passing students just heading off to their own classrooms. Some lingered around the duo, either to actually listen on their conversation or ogle at either of them. They both honestly couldn’t care less.

“You see, whenever I look at you, I see you shrouded with mystery.” Yusuke starts off, staring directly at the other as they stood off the side, just nearby Kurusu’s classroom. They had a bit of time left. “Someone who has a lot to say, but keeps it inside in fear of either sounding ludicrous, ridiculous or perhaps insane to others. So you tell them what they want to hear- something of the sorts.”

Well, he’s technically not wrong.

“So I’d like to paint you as you are. Wearing some sort of princely garb or something that stands out, this is to symbolize your fame. You are rather well known to a lot of people, so I suspect you have to have to keep up appearances whenever the cameras are rolling. But when faced with a mirror- or rather, closed doors, they see your true self- a persona you don’t want the others to see. Some sorts of symbolism, but you’ll be able to interpret it in your own way with the same feelings.”

How artistic and ironic.

“However it may be subject to change as inspiration may strike at the middle.”

“Sounds intriguing.” Kurusu smiles softly, looking down. “How about during your sensei’s exhibition? You’d surely have some time during then.”

Yusuke’s face contorts in confusion at first before visibly brightening up. He was about to say something when the bell cuts him off rudely. Laughing at the artists’ annoyed expression, they promised each other to meet up for any more specific details about what time and place they’d meet up. They finally waved goodbye as he enters his own classroom. 

\\\

“When you mentioned sensei’s exhibit, I had a flash of deja-vu.” Yusuke starts off their conversation, making Kurusu look up from the bento he was eating from. “Like something absolutely extraordinary is about to happen, but I can’t seem to remember it.”

“Is that so?” Kurusu looked at him with slightly wide eyes, both panic and excitement bubbling up in his chest. “Maybe it has happened in the past and we’re merely re-living it?”

It was Yusuke’s turn to turn to the other with wide eyes, something sparkling in them. “Maybe so! The art of reincarnation is a rather complicated subject to tackle. Though there have been paintings that depicts it in such a fascination way-.”

“Ah, no, that’s not what I was talking about.” Kurusu silently cuts him off, he smiled sheepishly as Yusuke looked at him with confusion and urged him to continue. “I was referring to time travel.”  
“Please elaborate.”

“For example, we’ve been living through this timeline before, but then due to some complications, we were sent back to a certain time to… well, do whatever I suppose. Fix some mistakes if you want.” Kurusu shrugs, looking down at his meal and taking small bites.

It took two full minutes of silence before the detective turned to look at Yusuke. The artist was silent, pondering with a finger pressed against his lips. He could hear a slight hum, then see a crease form in between his eyebrows.

“Then,” Yusuke starts off finally. “That could mean why I feel a strange pull towards you. I feel as if I could share my problems, and you’d be able to resolve them just with your presence. It’s very calming.”

Kurusu finds himself blinking, staring at him, unknowing of how to answer. 

“Ah, then again, we’ve only truly enjoyed our company for a few days, so that idea is rather far-fetched, no?” Yusuke smiles softly, and Kurusu could faintly hear the sound of chains, and a new bond forming.

“...Would you like my number so we can talk more about this?”

“I would be most delighted.”

He hears the little girl’s voice once more.

\\\

Once the bell had rung, indicating that school was finally over, the rush of students poured out of the gates. Some talking to their friends, others just running to get to wherever they’re going, and some just walking, taking their time, enjoying the view.

Well, as much of a view as brown hair is in the face.

Kurusu stumbled back a bit, regaining his composure from the impact. He turns forward to see who he had bumped into, and was ready to apologize.

Hifumi Togo, the popular shogi player.

“My apologies, Togo-san.” He bowed, looking around if she dropped anything during their collision.

“No, no, I should be the one apologizing.” Hifumi waved her hands in front, embarrassed by someone rather popular bowing towards her. “So it’s okay- uh. Please, bring your head up.”

Kurusu does as he’s told, and scratches the back of his neck. She still seemed a bit flustered, looking side-to-side as wandering eyes grazed upon the two of them.

“Mh… In exchange, how about I accompany you to where you’re headed? It’s only fair.”

“But you might be busy. I don’t want to intrude upon your schedule.”

“It’s fine, Togo-san. I don’t really have anything planned this afternoon to night.”

“Okay…”

They both find themselves in a church located in Kanda. Just a few people were seated about, and the priest nowhere to be found. The duo made their way to the front, sitting down side by side on the first right seat. A shogi board in between them as Hifumi placed the pieces down slowly. 

“Have you played Shogi before?” She asks once all the pieces were in place.

“Sparingly, but I do know how to play.” 

Hifumi briefly looks up, a surprised look in her face before looking back down. Her fingers tap each piece at random before nodding her head.  
“I see… would you be interested in playing a match with me?”

Kurusu looks up at her daringly, but she remains looking down, her eyes moving fast to each piece laid out on the board. She wasn’t tapping anymore, but he knew she was thinking of new tactics on the go.

“I would love to.”

...

He had been so close.

So excruciatingly close to beating her, but then Hifumi whips out a trump card and everything goes down to shit. But, hey, he never really expected to beat her in the first place, which is why he was so excited at the thought he was.

“Aw.” He pouts lightly when the match was set, indicating he had lost fair and square.

“That was… a rather difficult match.” She smiles lightly, finally looking up at him. “Most of my pieces had their lives taken to get here, but no fear, their sacrifices were worth it all in the end.”  
“Will your Kingdom still stand after such a devastating fight?”

“Of course it will. My kingdom will not give in so easily, and will rebuild their foundation ba-” She stops herself by placing her hand over her mouth. Eyes wide, she stares at him in panic. “Was… did you hear all of that?”

“You’re not exactly the quiet type, Togo-san.”

Hifumi could only chuckle in embarrassment.

“I pray we can play again, Kurusu.”

“Just text me, and I’ll find the time to visit you.”

In the back of his head, he could hear the tell-tale chains breaking once more as he exchanged numbers with her.

\\\

The late afternoon came by, as well as the second part of his expedition through the Palace once more. Kurusu finds himself holding a gun towards a man, his eyes yellow, and form a tad distorted with her white scaly skin. 

This was the end of the line.

“P-Please..!” The man cowers, golden eyes shiny with unshed tears. A man who built his empire up, only to have others do his bidding instead. “I don’t want to die yet! Do you want money? Girls? Maybe a house? I can give it to you! Anything! So please-!”

“Shut up. All you wanted was your name to be heard, and here you have it.” Kurusu spat, reloading his gun. “You couldn’t hold up part of your deal, now it’s time to pay.”  
“Without me, there would be no one to steer the people to Shido’s way!”

Steer.

_I will steer this country..!_

Another (how many did he have now?) pain shot through, this time remembering Shido, and a young woman standing by a sidewalk. He could see that Shido was drunk, and fell. It could explain the red bruise bleeding from his head. How foolish, he thought, but his words pierced through his skull. 

Besides that, another flash appeared- only it was inside of a ship? Shido wore something akin to a general’s outfit, a white and red helmet enclosed his face. His eyes shone bright yellow- so that meant it was his shadow. Kurusu saw his hands encased in red gloved, and black sleeves. It felt both familiar, and unfamiliar at the same time.  
Just what was this?

During his head holding, the shadow shot up and summoned agi to try to hit him. Or at least give it enough time to escape away. That failed, however, when Kurusu shook his head and leapt away, gun loaded and ready.

A gunshot could be heard through the room, smoke coming out of the barrel before the wisps of smoke emanates from the fallen owner. Kurusu sighs, stretching out his joints. Finally, it’s finished. He dumbly looked around for a clock, or a watch, then reminded himself- oh right, he doesn’t have one, nor do the ones that exist here even work properly.

He feels the rumble underneath his feet, and realized- right. The Palace is collapsing on in itself and he needs to Get Out Of Here now.

The run to the exit was a blur, all he could remember was falling debris, cracking floors, and people’s screams from the floors below. His legs almost gave out when he suddenly saw light.   
He opened his eyes, seeing the sun setting by the horizon. It was almost evening, and he panted. The run from the main hall to the exit was Not Fun, and he would rather do anything else than That again. At least with other palaces, the exit was somewhere nearer the goddamn exit.

Giving a final huff, he straightened his posture. He took out his phone, sending a quick text to Shido indicating his job being done. He took his suitcase back, and started heading home from there. Finally, he thought, he could think about whatever happened to him the past 48 hours.

\\\

When he finally made it back home, he groaned for the how manyth time. He dropped his suitcase, and held his head. Tiny whimpers escaped his lips as his head throbbed. It hurt. It almost hurt as much as his first awakening to his persona.

Then suddenly-

Nothing.

He breathed heavily, countless memories surging through his mind like movies played in double speed. He sees himself talking with two blondes and a cat, suddenly a boy with blue hair appears into the mix. Yusuke, he recognizes, but then another girl appears. Short hair, brown, braided headband- must be Niijima’s sister, he deduces from her description from way before.

Two more girls, this time orange hair and glasses, the other poofy and pink. The last and final member he sees is a guy with brown hair. He feels his heart tug at the sight of him for some reason. Then his memory switches to people he knew- Madarame, Kaneshiro, Okumura, and finally Shido all in their Palaces. Their hold eyes eerie as they stared right back at him.  
But then- something felt off.

One had him wearing black, while one white. While his current outfit was indeed black, and had ripped edges to the side. It wasn’t the same as the fixed all black, and red outfit he wore in some memories. He noticed the mask was different as well- one was red, the other majorly white with black accents.  
He groaned, falling to his knees as he tried to make sense of everything.

While, yes, he remembered almost everything to the last detail- it didn’t make sense. He knew this was the “fifth” timeline, per se, but that would mean only he would be wearing white. Seeing as he was “Crow” in his memories. So...

Why did he have two separate memories instead of one linear?

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize deeply tht it feels rushed and kinda ooc tbh hfjdsfhd;; i'll try to do better next time oof  
> if u have any qs and concerns i'll address them in the next fic or reply! aAAAAAAA


End file.
